


Plenty more to come

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Mild mentions of sex/smut, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: One year of marriage needs to be celebrated, but life gets in the way sometimes, and that's okay.Just a short little piece which I hope is really fluffy!





	Plenty more to come

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a [part two to this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11163864), which, just as a warning, is smut and the reader is female instead of gender neutral like here, but Bucky and Y/N have the same sort of relationship.

Keys rattling in the bowl by the front door drag you out of your accidental nap. Once you've woken up enough to remember where you are and why, you struggle against the tiredness in your limbs to lift yourself of the sofa and go welcome your husband home. Bucky's peeling off his jacket when you enter the hallway, and you lean on the wall, watching.

As he quietly undoes his shoes and carefully puts them away, you realise he must think you're already in bed and is trying not to disturb you, and you fall in love all over again. When he finally notices you, the soft smile on his face is worth the wait. Dropping his bag to the ground without a care now he knows you're awake, it doesn't take him long to cross the hall and sweep you into his arms, holding you close as he kisses you.

He lets you down and your grin mirrors his.

“Hey Bucky.”

“Happy first anniversary, doll.”

You smile up at him, still not used to being married even after a year. Bucky frowns, stroking your cheek, and you blush when you raise a hand to feel the indent left by the blanket you were lying on. Seeing your embarrassment he smirks, realising it's cause.

“Were you asleep?” There's a hint of teasing in his voice, and his nose scrunches up adorably when you try to deny it.

“Don't laugh, it's been a long day.”

“Sorry I couldn't be here.”

“It's all right, we had earlier.”

You had. After round one this morning there was definitely the energy for more, but not the time. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of work today, so he had promised to continue things later when he got home, and at nearly midnight it is unquestionably later.

His grip on you tightens slightly. “You want to pick up where we left off?”

Something in your gaze must tell him yes, very much yes, as he gathers you back up into his hold and carries you upstairs, allowing you to kiss across his face and down towards his collarbone. Bucky stumbles a bit when you find his weak spot, and it's a good job he's already got you to the bedroom as he can safely drop you down on the bed before his legs give out.

His lips move down your neck and you close your eyes, relaxing completely under him.

***

The next thing you know, he's smoothing a t-shirt of his down you, and turning out the light before slipping into bed next to you. You squint at him and he laughs lightly at your confusion.

“You fell asleep. Again.”

You whimper. “M'sorry,”

“It's okay.”

“It's not, s'anniversary, I need to-” slurring, you try to sit up but he stops you with a quick kiss.

“No you don't. As long as I'm with you that's enough. Just being here is enough.”

Your body feels heavy as you listen to him, sounding just as sincere as he did a year ago reading his vows. “Y'sure?”

He pulls you close, watching you cuddle into him. “Of course. You know I didn't marry you for the sex.”

“No. But s'benefit.”

He snorts. “Yeah, and in no way compulsory.”

“I'll make it upto'you sometime,” you mumble into his chest, feeling him chuckle again.

“Well, we've got years to go yet.”

“Years and years?”

“At least forty or fifty.”

“Tha'sounds nice.”

Bucky nods in agreement and presses a kiss to your forehead. “You and me Y/N, we've got plenty more to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) for more Bucky!


End file.
